Beth
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Puck must be pretty desperate to find her if he enlisted the help of these two... Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Jesse, Rachel/Puck/Jesse friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helllooo :) Poppy here **

**I'm so excited I've never attempted a Quick story EVER! So this might suck just a little bit :P But I love them so...**

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee **

"I want to see my daughter" Quinn glanced up at Puck in shock

"What do you mean you want to see your daughter?" She demanded, shock, surprise, pain, sadness, anger and a mix of other emotions coloured her voice

"I want to see Beth" Puck said simply

"What brought this on?" Quinn asked sounding confused

"A lot of things. I wanted to keep her Quinn. I know letting her go was for the best… but I've been dreaming about her. Ever since we gave her up. And the dreams have been getting worse. More vivid. More frequent. I can picture what she looks like… I ccan feel her in my arms…"

"Stop it!" Quinn cried "You are not even going to speak of this again. We gave her u so we could forget about this whole mess!"

"Mess?" Now Puck sounded angry "She's our daughter!"

"No she is Shelby Corcoran's daughter" Quinn stressed "We aren't supposed to have anything to do with her"

"What are you talking about Quinn. Just because she adopted her doesn't mean we can't ever see her again does it?"

"Of course it does Puckerman!" Quinn snapped "I signed a contract saying that I wouldn't contact her until she was eighteen. Or she has to come to us. But that's unlikely considering her mother was the head cheerleader who didn't want anything to do with her and her father was some juvenile delinquent! In seventeen years if you still want to see her give me a call. But until then don't you dare bring it up again" And with that Quinn stormed out of the auditorium leaving Puck all alone on the stage.

He knew Quinn was a Queen Bitch. But this was harsh even for her. How could she sign those papers without even consulting him. He felt mad at himself too. Why had he signed those adoption papers? He should have read them first. And how could he think that Quinn would want to see Beth too? Beth was a piece of Quinn's life that she wanted to let go of. At least that's what she had told him when she dumped him last year.

Either way, Puck sat down on the edge of the stage feeling like absolute crap when he heard a small voice call out

"Noah?"

It was Rachel Berry.

If Puck had to create a list of people he least wanted to talk right now she'd be on top of the list. Wait, no that would be Quinn. Or Finn. Or maybe his mom. But Rachel was a close fourth.

"What do you want Berry?" Puck snapped

"I'm sorry" She apologized "I came here to practice, I didn't realise the space was occupied. I'll… I'll go now"

Fantastic. Now Puck felt guilty

"Get back here Rachel!" He called. She complied and appeared from behind one of the side curtains.

"On my way here I passed Quinn. She looked really upset. Did you say something to her?" Rachel asked

"No" He lied

"Are you okay, Noah?" She asked sounding genuinely concerened for some reason. He guessed they were sort of friends…

"No" he told her truthfully

"What happened?" She asked

Puck heaved a sigh. Maybe Rachel would understand

"Well you know how we gave up Beth to Miss Corcoran" Rachel flinched. Puck had forgotten that she was Rachel's mom "Oh, sorry"

"Its fine" She gave him a small fake smile and he took that as sign to continue

"Anyway I decided that I want to see Beth" Rachel raised her eyebrows "Not… take her into full time care or anything. I mean I did want to and I still want to, but I know its not what's best for her" Rachel nodded "But what's wrong with wanting to see her. Beth will need a dad at some stage. Someone to teach her how to ride a bike, someone to come get her when she doesn't have enough money to get home, someone to stare down all the boys she brings home, because with parents as hot as Quinn and I, she's bound to be gorgeous. And who better than her real dad to do all that? Even if its just like once a month or just major holidays, I want some part in her life. I helped make that baby! Shouldn't I be a part of her life? Is there anything wrong with wanting to?" Rachel shook her head

"I think it's a great idea" Rachel smiled. But then her expression grew sad "But I take it Quinn didn't go for it"

"All I told her was that I wanted to see Beth, and Quinn completely blew up at me and told me that she signed some contract saying that we wouldn't contact her till she was eighteen, and Beth was allowed to contact us but she wouldn't want to because Quinn was just a high school cheerleader who wanted nothing to do with her and I was some Juvenile Deliquent whatever that is"

Rachel looked positively furious

"She left the part about Quinn being some teenage messup hypocritical judgemental bitch who makes peoples lives miserable for fun!" Puck raised an eyebrow. He had never heard Rachel swear before

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding startled, for all of a sudden Rachel burst into tears

"No!" She sobbed "Its just… my mom signed those same papers when she gave me up and it looks like Quinn made the same mistake… and I wonder… will she have the same regrets? She's already messed up your life for you – you would have made a good dad, Noah I know you would have. I get that Quinn wasn't ready but in a couple of years she will be and it'll be too late! How could she be so stupid?" Rachel continued crying and Puck pulled Rachel against his chest and hugged her for a minute before letting her go

"I'm sorry Puck. But I also feel sorry for Beth, too. Growing up not knowing who her real parents are. I never had a mother. And she will never have a father." Rachel wiped away her tears

Puck leant down and looked Rachel straight in the eyes "Is there anyway – anyway at all that you know of that I can contact Beth, without breaking the law?" he asked her seriously "Of course, usually I wouldn't mind breaking the law but Juvie sucks and I don't want to go back"

"Juvie… that's what makes you a Juvenile Deliquent. You've been to Juvie" Rachel explained

"Oh… that's what she meant" Rachel nodded

"If you want to find Beth… legally, you have to get her to come to you"

"And how do I do that?" Puck asked eagerly

"Well, my mom sent Jesse St James after me and look at how that worked out… we need a different approach"

"Do you have any ideas?" Puck asked

"Yes… how do you feel about flying to California?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea - oh, and Zach**

Flights to California aren't cheap. So its lucky Rachel's dad's are rich and believe just about anything she tells them. So they completely believed her when she told them that Puck had a friend in California who was running an exclusive musical workshop and could get them to places in the program for a small fee.

Rachel felt bad about lying but she felt good about helping her friend. But she felt the worst about having to go see the monster who trampled her heart: Jesse St James.

Puck fed his mother the same excuse (but the opposite: Rachel had a friend in California…) and because she was so glad he was doing something non illegal for a change (and more importantly hanging out with somebody Jewish) she let him go without even a lecture on responsibility. Also because she guessed that nothing innapropriate would be going on, when she saw the animal sweater that Rachel was wearing. At least her terrible fashion was useful for something.

So that Friday night they boarded the plane to California. It was nearly a five hour flight and Puck was asleep for most of it while Rachel was listening to her Ipod.

When they landed they caught a cab up to the small hotel that they were staying at. Rachel had cautiously picked one with two beds and she took the bigger one. She meticulously unpacked her things while filling Puck in on the plan for the next two days. Afterwards they ordered room service and Rachel forced him to watch Yentl with him. He had to admit that Babs was pretty awesome. She was jewish after all.

The next day Rachel woke him up at some ungodly hour and gave him half an hour to shower and dress and eat before they had to leave.

They caught a bus up to UCLA campus and Rachel got directions to where Jesse's dorm was. Puck noted that Rachel had dressed with more care than usual and had swapped her usual animal sweaters for a vintage polka dot dress, a white cardigan and a pair of black ballet flats. He wondered if she was as over Jesse as she claimed she was.

When they finally found Jesse's dorm they knocked hesitantly on the door, and it was opened by Jesse's roommate

"Is this Jesse St James' room?" Rachel asked primly

"Yeah" The boy was about as tall as Puck with golden curly blonde hair, a killer tan and dark eyes "And you two are…?"

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is Noah Puckerman" Rachel spoke on both of their behalf "We need to speak with Jesse immediately, could you kindly tell us where he is?" The boy looked tired as he said

"He's down at the beach, he should be back soon. You guys can come in and wait if its important" Rachel beamed at the boy

"Thank you…"

"Zach" The boy said

"Thank you Zach" Puck and Rachel entered the cramp room. It had one set of bunk beds, two sets of drawers, one cupboard and two desks. It was easy for Rachel to tell which belongings were Jesse's: She recognised all his posters, his black comforter, his macbook… She glanced around the room before settling down in Jesse's desk chair. Puck leaned on the edge of the desk and Zach sat in the seat at his desk, returning to his studying

About five minutes of awkward silence passed before there was a knock at the door. Zach called out "come in" and the door opened to reveal Jesse St James

Jesse looked pretty much the same as Puck remembered him. Maybe a little taller, a little more buff and a lot more tan. California hadn't done anything to reduce his badassness, which Puck had always respected. Beside him Rachel looked like she was having a mini heart attack. Jesse looked like he was having one himself. Puck didn't quite know what to say so he just stood there awkwardly.

After a minute Zach hopped up and said

"I'll leave you guys to it" Which broke Rachel out of her trance.

"Jesse St James we need to talk" Rachel said boldly and she stood up to face him

"You came all the way to California to talk?" Jesse raised an eyebrow

"This is about Shelby. And Beth" Rachel said firmly, and Puck could have sworn Jesse looked disappointed

"In that case, I have a lecture I need to be at in half an hour so do you mind if we post pone this little talk till tonight?" Jesse asked, his voice layered is superiorty. Puck couldn't help but notice that he was still only talking to Rachel

"Fine" Rachel snapped

Jesse scribbled an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel

"Eight o'clock"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee or its characters**

"To be honest Rach, when I agreed to your plan I didn't exactly expect to be going on a date with St Jerk face" Puck remarked as they were in the cab travelling to the (rather expensive) diner Jesse had picked out

"It is not a date!" Rachel insisted, however the way she was dressed (in a black high waisted, short, pencil skirt and cream silk blouse with black ballet flats and a black silk headband) implied otherwise

"Whatever" Puck sighed. Even Puck was a little dressed up in black jeans, matching converse and a blazer jacket

They arrived at the diner, just on time and met Jesse outside. He was dressed the same as Puck, only he was wearing a sleek black motorcycle jacket, instead of a blazer. And he had actually driven a motorbike there.

_Badass. _

They went in, got a table and ordered. Then they got down to business

"Jesse, as you can imagine, we don't like you very much" Rachel began

"Promising start" Jesse muttered

"But we need your help" Rachel continued. Jesse looked a little more than surprised

"My help…?"

"As you know Shelby wasn't allowed to contact me legally until I was eighteen and only I was allowed to contact her" Jesse looked uncomfortable with the all to farmiliar subject "Well, after Shelby decided that it wasn't going to work out between her and I she adopted Quinn and Puck's baby. And Quinn signed a contract saying she wouldn't contact Beth until she was eighteen. It was the same thing that Shelby did. But now…"

"I want to see Beth" Puck finished

"Did you sign the papers too?" Jesse asked

"I did. I didn't read them because I trusted Quinn, and didn't really think about it. I just wanted what was best for Beth. But I think she needs some sort of father figure in her life… and I want to be that. I didn't have a dad. Rachel didn't have her mom. And we both suffered because of that and I don't want the same to happen to my daughter"

Jesse listened carefully to what both Rachel and Puck had told him. He thought back to his own childhood. He had both his parents. They did every thing for him. They supported him no matter what. Sure they often jetted off to luxurious locations but so what? They may have been a little absent sometimes but at least he had both of them. And he knew that the second he needed them he could have called and they would have been right by his side ASAP.

Puck and Rachel had both had good parents. But it wasn't the same. There was always going to be that small hole, that gape in their hearts which only their parents could fill. And it was going to be the same for this little girl.

He was pondering this as the waitress gave them their food. He began to eat and thought more about it. He looked across at Rachel who had hardly touched her salad. He had really missed her. He had loved her. He knew that they never could be together, because their relationship was just a tool to get Rachel closer to Shelby. But he couldn't help himself. And now she was back… and he had a chance to spend time with her again… he would help her. And Puck. And Beth.

"Fine, I'm in. What do you need me to do?" Rachel beamed and Puck smiled too

"We need first, to find out where they are" Rachel began

"She's living really close by actually" Jesse admitted

"In California?" Rachel asked

"Yes"

"Why California?" Puck asked

"Because she wanted to get out of Ohio, and she felt like New York wasn't the best place to bring up a child. She's saved up all of her earnings over the past few years and she's moved here, a place where she thinks she can give Beth a good home"

Puck looked thoughtful

"Maybe this is a mistake" He said quietly "Shelby seems to be doing a good job with Beth… its not fair for me to interfere" Puck realised

"Puck, maybe not now but soon she's going to start wondering where her dad is" Rachel said tearfully "You can't give up on her"

"No… Rach, Puck is right. Shelby is doing a great job with Beth. She's her child now." Puck looked slightly hurt at Jesse's words "But in a few years time Beth will start asking. And that's when you need to make your move" Puck nodded

"So you think I should wait?" Puck asked

"Yes. Give it… five years. Graduate High School, then get into a good College, graduate, in the mean time make some money. By that time Beth will be wanting to see you, you will be able to buy her things and help support Shelby. And who knows? Maybe by then Quinn will be ready to see her too."

Puck nodded. He stood up and shook Jesse's hand

"Thanks man. I will." Puck told him earnestly

"When the time comes let me know. Here's my number" Jesse handed him a scrap of paper with ten digits scrawled across it

"Thanks" Puck repeated again. Jesse stood up

"No problem" Jesse paid the bill said goodbye to Puck and turned to Rachel

"I guess this is goodbye then" Rachel's voice was small and said

"I guess so" And without even realising what he was doing he pulled her into a giant hug

"See you in five years" She whispered into his shirt

"See you in five years"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea :)**

111

Five years passed. Five very long years.

After their conversation with Jesse, they went straight home and Rachel went straight to bed. When Puck followed later he found that she had cried herself to sleep.

The next day Puck spent down at the beach but Rachel stayed inside watching movies and packing up all their things.

That night they caught the plane home and arrived as planned.

No one even suspected a thing.

Things went by just as they had been. Puck was going out with Lauren, but they didn't last long. Not when he "lost his badassness" and started studying. Seriously. He actually studied and tried hard and with some major help from Rachel his grades began looking up. His grades were good, he never bullied kids anymore, he got the occasional solo in Glee Club, he was still on the Football Team, still a stud and he had certainly not lost his badassness. If anything, he was even more badass now. Everyone repsected him – even the teachers! It was awesome.

And the Glee Club that year went all the way to Nationals. Puck couldn't take the credit for all of that but he knew that he had at least contributed in some way. They didn't win Nationals, but placed which looked good on his college applications.

Along with his grades and extra curricula's (and his extra charm on the dean) he managed to get into NYU, on a music scholarship.

That year Glee Club totally won Nationals.

Life was great. His mom was extremely proud of him; he had great friends, a secure future. He started doing even better things – he started going to Temple again, and went to his sister's dance recitals without complaint.

He got a job over the summer as a waiter at Breadsticks. He did pretty well and made a lot of money in extra tips. He didn't busk anymore, but he did occasionally give impromptu concerts for the homeless with Rachel. For free.

At college life was sweet. His classes were fun and he had some good teachers and made some good friends. Rachel had gone to some fancy music school so he didn't see her as much anymore, but at least she was still in New York. He kept in touch with all of the Glee Club Members, even Quinn.

But none of them ever spoke of Beth again. But she was Puck's every thought. His reason to live, his reason to try hard at everything he did.

He stayed in New York for his whole college life (he didn't want to spend any money that he didn't have to) but he wrote to his mother and sister weekly and was constantly emailing his glee friends. He also kept a diary and he had done ever since Sophmore year. He knew it was a little unbadass, but he wanted Beth to have it when she was older, to see all the things he did for her. How he may have been (like Quinn said) a juvenile delinquent, but he had changed. For her. It was all for her. And one day he would give her the diary. He might even read it to her. He just hoped he would get that chance.

Five years passed. Puck graduated college with good marks and received his degree with pride. He paid the airfairs for his mom to come to New York for the weekend to watch him graduate.

And after graduation he phoned Rachel straight away

"I was expecting you to call" Was the first thing she said

"You hadn't forgotten?" Puck asked

"Of course not!" Rachel exclaimed "So when do you want to go?"

"My mom's visiting for the weekend. How about next Saturday?" He suggested

"I'll book the flights now"

And it was settled. Operation reunite Puck and Beth had been reopened…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Happy Reading :):)**

Puck called Jesse straight after he called Rachel

"Jesse St James speaking" Jesse sounded older, and more mature. His voice had probably developed from all the singing Puck suspected he had been doing

"Its Noah Puckerman"

"Puck!"

He hadn't forgotten. It turned out Jesse was actually living in New York now. He was in the chorus of a revival of something or other. They set a place to meet the following weekend and as soon as Puck hung up the phone he called Rachel

"Don't book the flights" He warned her

"Why not?" She asked sounding confused

"He's in New York"

"Oh… I should have guessed. Well I hadn't yet, so that's good"

Puck told her the address at which they were supposed to meet Jesse and he hung up. He couldn't believe it had been five years since he had last talked about this… the years had really flown by. And yet again he found himself wondering what Beth would be doing… she'd be six now. Probably in grade one. What would she look like? Would she be blonde, like Quinn?

Shit. Quinn.

He knew he had to call her again. But he wanted to put that conversation off as long as possible. They had stayed in contact of course, he had with all of them . But the conerstaion the had was limited and very unpersonal. And now he had to bring up their daughter… she probably had a boyfriend! Would she tell him about it? Probably not…

The next Saturday as promised, they all met up at the coffee place Jesse had suggested. Puck was dressed casually in light blue jeans and a tshirt. He didn't have his mowhawk anymore… he thought it was too immature and had shaven it off before his college interview.

Jesse looked pretty much the same as he last had, except he was a lot paler and a little bit thinner. He was dressed in the same style he always had, in black skinny jeans, converse and a black tshirt.

Rachel was the last to arrive. Her appearance wasn't a shock to Puck as they had visited each other frequently and he had grown accustomed to it, but Jesse looked shocked. She had gotten rid of the bangs (thank god) and her hair was now pretty long. Today she wore it out and it was slightly curled. Her fashion sense had… matured somewhat and her style was now more of a Blair Waldorf kind of thing. Today she was wearing a white silk top, a short grey tulip skirt, matching grey high heeled mary janes, white and grey patterned tights and a white headband.

They all exchanged greetings. Rachel asked Jesse a bit about the production he was involved in and she told him about how she was moving to the Upper West Side to do some audtitoning. But afterwards they decided to get straight down to business

"Have you been in contact with Shelby lately?" Rachel asked Jesse

"I have. I haven't visited in ages but I've definitely been speaking with her" Jesse told them

"She doesn't know you've been talking with us, does she?" Puck asked

"No"

"Good" Rachel was relieved "Well, I've hatched a plan" Jesse and Puck looked up at her

"Out with it then" Puck prompted

"So Jesse, you say you haven't visited in a while. You should go and visit and while you're there you have to mention your father in front of Beth" Jesse considered it

"That's not a very well thought of plan, Rach" Puck was a bit disappointed

"So you have anything better?" Rachel snapped

"No"

"Its fine. It'll work, I think" Jesse said thoughtfully "If we can get Beth to ask about her dad, that will be the best thing."

"Alright then… well its worth a shot" Puck agreed

"Its settled then!" Rachel decided

"I'll call her tonight and let you guys know how it goes, 'kay?"

Rachel and Puck nodded in agreedment


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Happy Reading XD**

Getting the excuse to visit Shelby was easy enough. He called, told her they should catch up and she invited him over for dinner on Monday night. He called Puck and Rachel straight after and told them he'd call them after dinner.

When Monday night rolled around Jesse dressed up casually and brought Shelby some flowers. She thanked him and hugged him and told him how glad she was to see him. He was glad to see her too. He almost felt bad for deceiving her. But it needed to be done. He wondered if this is how Shelby had felt...

He hadn't seen Shelby face to face for five years. She had aged only a little and was still healthy and looked young. Beth had grown up so much. She looked a lot like Puck but had Quinn's eyes. Puck would like that.

She was a shy one, but she took a liking to Jesse and sat next to him during dinner.

They talked a lot about the production Jesse was involved in, what Shelby had been up to, about Beth…

He was still trying to find a way to work his dad into the conversation. His opportunity came even quicker than expected.

"Beth's becoming a real musical theatre girl. I take her to see a Broadway Show on my birthday and her birthday each year. Her favourite is Beauty and the Beast, isn't it Bethy?"

Beth nodded feverntly

"My dad's favourite is Beauty and the Beast" Jesse said it without even realising "But don't tell him I told you that, I think he's a bit embarrassed" Shelby chuckled a little until Beth said

"I don't have a daddy" Jesse's jaw dropped. His plan had worked. But what did he say now? He turned to Shelby who had frozen. She locked eyes with Jesse and shook her head

"Tell Jesse why you like Beauty and the Beast sweetheart" Shelny changed the subjext abruptly

"All the kids at school have daddies but not Bethy. Bethy doesn't have a dad" Jesse raised his eyebrows. Shelby looked incredibly uncomfortable but she continued

"Why don't you show Jesse that lovely picture you drew mommy?" Shelby tried but Beth kept talking

"Some kids don't have mommies but I don't have a daddy. Isaac hasn't got a mommy. He says she's dead. Is my daddy dead mommy?" Beth asked

Shelby sighed "No he isn't sweetie. Now who wants desert?"

"I do!" Beth cried

Jesse helped Shelby get the ice cream in the kitchen.

Shelby slumped against the wall and sighed

"What am I going to do Jesse? I knew this day would come but I still have no idea what to say" She cried

"Why don't you tell her the truth" Jesse suggested

"That I'm not her mom!" Shelby cried

"Well… you don't have to say that exactly. For now, she doesn't understand what adoption is. But you could tell her she has two parents"

Shelby shook her head "Then she'll want to meet them"

"What's wrong with that?"

"She's mine, Jesse. I'm not going to let her go like I did Rachel. This is my last chance at being a mother. I'm not going to let it slide." And that was the end of discussion

The next day Jesse met up with Puck and Rachel and described the previous night's events to them.

"Beth is curious about her dad. And she would jump at the chance to know you, I'm sure of that" Jesse said

"Its Shelby that's the problem" Rachel realised "Getting passed her is the hard part"

"That's right" Jesse agreed

"How do we get passed her?" Puck asked

"We can't" Rachel said sadly "Only Beth can… and she can't yet. She's too young"

"What do you suggest we do?" Jesse asked

"Wait a few years" Rachel winced as she saw Puck's face

"Wait…" Puck sighed "I just want my daughter" He put his face into his hands

"I know" Rachel placed a hand on his back "We all want this for you Puck… but we have to do this the right way."

"How many years?" Puck asked quietly

"Seven" Jesse said emotionlessly

"Seven?" Rachel cried

"Seven" Jesse repeated "Or so…"

"It was only four last time!" Puck exclaimed

"But now that we see that Shelby won't budge we need Beth to have to do it. I'll keep in contact with both of you, keep you posted on everything. I will see Beth and Shelby as much as work permits and I'll keep feeding Beth stuff about her dad. Bring up my own in conversation, in a way that won't make Shelby suspicious. Leave a photo of you around maybe… little things like that. Try and get Shelby to say something. But until Beth wants to contact you we have to wait." Jesse explained. Rachel nodded and Puck put his head in his hands again as way of agreement

"We wait" Puck muttered


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(**

**Happy Reading!**

**111**

They kept to the plan. Puck got a job teaching music at a local high school and even formed a band with a few college friends, and they played gigs for extra cash.

Rachel finally got a part as a chorus member for Wicked, which she was over the moon about.

Jesse was finally noticed and got out of the chorus and onto a supporting role. All the while he still visited Shelby and Beth and occasionally brought up his parents, and even mentioned some of the Glee Club members.

Things went on pretty smoothly for the next four years. Puck got a job at an even better school, Rachel got a job as a supporting role in Spring Awakening and Jesse got the male lead in the same production, which Puck knew must be awkward for Rachel as A) Puck was convinced Rachel was still in love with Jesse B) He was pretty sure the role meant Jesse had to pretend to sleep with someone else on stage. On a swing… that Rachel was rocking…

On Beth's tenth birthday, Beth and Shelby came to watch Jesse perform (Jesse didn't know about this – they were surprising him). When Jesse was signing autographs outside the stage door Shelby and Beth surprised him. He happily gave them autographs and texted Rachel to let her know to come to the stage door ASAP. Within a minute she was standing in front of her mother, whom she had not seen in ten years

"Rachel?" Shelby gasped upon seeing her

"Shelby" Rachel whispered. She wished Jesse had warned her "Hi"

"Who's that mommy?" Beth asked "She looks exactly like you" Rachel raised her eyebrows. That kid was smart. She wondered what Shelby's reaction would be

Shelby laughed nervously "Honey, this is Rachel. She's an old… friend" Rachel felt a little hurt at that "of Jesse's" Jesse winced at Rachel's face which had gone from hurt to devastated

"Hi! I'm Jesse's friend too" Beth greeted Rachel happily "I'm Beth. You look a lot like my mommy" She mused "You're pretty"

"Thanks" Rachel whispered "So are you" And Beth was. At ten years old her features were becoming more and more Quinn like. She had Puck's tan skin and dark hair, but her nose and mouth were softening to become more Quinn like and her eyes were exactly like Quinn's. Rachel wondered how people believed that she was Shelby's daughter

"Thank you" Beth beamed

"We should probably go" Shelby said sounding uncomfortable "By Rachel, see you Jesse"

"Bye" Jesse said with a small wave

"Bye Uncle Jesse, Bye bye Rachel" Beth said happily

"Bye" Rachel whispered. They had walked a few steps when Rachel called "Beth!" Beth and Shelby turned "Happy Birthday"

Beth grinned sunnily "How did you know?"

Rachel smiled at Shelby's reaction "You should ask your mom" And then it was Rachel's turn to walk the other way

Jesse followed her

"I'm sorry" He apologised "I… forgot, I guess." He said lamely

"Don't worry about it" Rachel said quietly

The next day Jesse received a call from a very distressed Shelby

"What's wrong?" He asked her when he sensed her distress

"Its Beth" She said "She keeps asking about Rachel. God dammit why didn't you tell me she was in the production?" Shelby demanded

"Um, because I had no idea you were coming to see it" Jesse had to act angry even though he was secretly thrilled things were working out so perfectly "And mainly because you didn't want anything to do with her, remember?"

"That's not how it happened!" Shelby cried defensicvely

"Yes it is" Jesse sighed dramatically

"She didn't need a mother, but I needed a family" Shelby protested

"That's not true. Rachel needed her mother. She told me that was her one dream to meet her mom. She was so glad when she got the opportunity to – it was you who decided that you didn't need her. So you replaced her. With Beth" Jesse realised he may have stepped too far…

"That isn't what happened Jesse" Shelby snapped "I did not replace Rachel, I am her mother and I know what's best for her – and I wasn't it"

"You may be her mother but now you lost any chance at being her mom. Don't you think that Beth, in a couple of years time will feel the same way Rachel did? That Quinn and Puck will feel the same way you did?" Jesse asked

"Beth has her mom. I am her mom. Rachel didn't have one, she had her dad's but a girl needs her mom.. she'll be fine without Quinn and Puck. And I doubt they'll want anything to do with her; they weren't ready to be parents – they were just kids who made a big mistake and went straight back to whatever they were doing before hand" Shelby said severely

"You're wrong again!" Jesse exclaimed "It's the same thing, Shelby don't you see that? They both loved Beth and both wanted in some way to keep her, but they knew that they couldn't take care of her. Did you know that Puck didn't even know what he was agreeing to when he signed that contract!"

"He couldn't even read a contract let alone take care of my daughter!"

"He trusted Quinn to do the right thing. Quinn was scared. It was like a big nightmare for her. I haven't spoken to Quinn in a long time, so I don't know for sure but I know Beth completely turned Puck's life around. There is no doubt in my mind that Puck would die for the chance to see Beth" Jesse wondered whether he had said too much. As he waited for her reply he realised that sometime during his rant Shelby had hung up on his. He wondered how much she had heard and how long it would be before she even spoke to him again…


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislciamer: I own nothing but the idea,**

**Happy Reading :D:D**

The next day Jesse decided it would be best if he just go and apologise so he paid Shelby a visit in the afternoon bringing with him her favourite flowers

"Jesse" Shelby was very surprised when she answered the door

Jesse stuck out the flowers "I'm sorry about last night Shelby"

She was about to answer when another voice called from the other room

"Is everything alright, Shelby?"

It was Quinn Fabray. Jesse would recognise that nasally whine anywhere

"Quinn?" Jesse called

"Jesse St James?" Quinn appeared in the living room. She looked exactly the same, except maybe a little older. Behind her was Beth. The comparison between the mother and daughter was unreal.

"What the hell?" Jesse asked startled

"You should come inside, Jesse" Shelby suggested and he followed her into the kitchen where she poured him some coffee

"When did this happen?" He asked her

"Last night, I hung up after you said that part about Quinn being scared. That it was like a nightmare for her" Quinn looked uncomfortable but Shelby went on "It made me think of when I had Rachel. How scared I was, how glad I was when it was all over. But that moment of holding her in my arms was the best part. And no one deserves to go through what I went through with Rachel, so I contacted the adoption agaency and found Quinn's number and invited her over. "

"Does she know?" Jesse asked, referring to Beth who had gone to the bathroom

"No… not yet. She thinks Quinn is her cousin." Shelby explained "I don't quite know how to tell her"

"And I told Shelby that she doesn't have to" Quinn said, speaking for the second time "Just seeing Beth is enough for me. For now at least" She and Shelby exchanged a meaningful glance

"And Puck?" Jesse asked, sounding annoyed

"What about him?" Shelby asked

"Does he get to see Beth too?" Jesse asked

"I doubt he'd want to" Quinn snorted "I haven't spoken to him in years. Last time I did he was graduating from NYU and was in a band or something" Jesse scowled. Quinn really was a bitch

"What's wrong with NYU?" He asked

"Oh… nothing. It was perfect, you know, for him" She was implying that he couldn't get in elsewhere and Jesse knew it. He was seconds away from slapping that pretty face

"I think Puck would jump at the chance to see Beth again" Jesse insisted

"Does he really still call himself that?" Quinn laughed "I can't believe I ever dated him!"

Jesse noticed that Quinn was wearing a large diamond ring on her left hand. Jesse frowned in disapproval

"He was certainly better than a lot of other guys you did- I mean dated" Jesse quipped. Quinn's mouth fell open

"Well then" Quinn looked mighty offended and lifted her small ski jump nose in the air. Shelby shot Jesse a look of rebuke but Jesse just shook his head. He couldn't believe she brought Quinn of all people back here. She was the one who wanted to forget to give up Beth, to not let Puck ever see her again.

"You know Shelby, I have rehearsal soon so I'm going to have to go" Shelby nodded but frowned and gave Jesse a hug. Jesse kissed Beth on the top of her head and completely ignored Quinn as he strode out the door.

Jesse had to refrain from speeding as he left the Corcoran household. He sent Rachel a quick text

_We have an emergency. Meet me Starbucks ASAP_


	9. Chapter 9

They told Puck the news together. Naturally, he wasn't pleased, but he wasn't going to let Quinn stop him seeing Beth – not this time.

They had to come up with a new plan.

111

About a week after Puck got the bad news he got the following text from Rachel…

**P – I'M FILLING IN FOR WENDLA TONITE. 7:30. **

Puck sighed as he read the text. Rachel's were easy enough to decode…

What she had really meant was :

**P – OH MY GOSH I'M FILLING IN FOR WENDLA TONIGHT AND I AM SO EXCITED AND NERVOUS AND I REALLY NEED YOU TO COME AND WATCH FOR MORAL SUPPORT. IT STARTS AT 7:30, PLEASE DON'T BE LATE – AND DRESS NICELY**

When Puck arrived at the theatre he went straight through to the ticket desk where Josie, the lady who usually got Jesse's and Rachel's friends and family free last minute tickets, gave Puck his ticket. Front row, not bad.

Puck had been to see Spring Awakening, like five times now. Rachel had dragged him along to it in High School, then they went for Jesse's opening night, then again when Rachel was first performing, and he had been a couple of other random times also. But this was the first time he would get to see Rachel performing as the star of a real Broadway musical. He was very proud of her.

As said before, Puck had seen Spring Awakenign many times, so he already knew the whole plot, all the lyrics to the song and like half the dialogue. So he knew that Wendla and Melchior were totally supposed to be in love or whatever. But in all the times he had seen it he had never thought that it was so… intimate. Puck almost felt uncomfortable watching, as if he was intruding on their moments or whatever.

It didn't take long to realise why.

Rachel and Jesse had always been in love, and Puck knew it. But he wondered if they'd ever get around to telling each other. He guessed that one day one of them would find someone else and the other one would be too late. He knew it was pessimistic to think that way but after what they'd been through Puck didn't think there would be much hope of Rachel being able to put aside all the pain and humiliation and tell Jesse how she felt. Much less Jesse grovel for forgiveness and tell Rachel.

Puck knew it was sappy… but this musical reminded him of what Rachel used to (and still does) always say

"Music is feelings we can't put into words"

Jesse and Rachel couldn't tell each other how they felt. But they could sing it.

And after the whole thing they came out for the curtain call where Rachel and Jesse received flowers from Rachel's dads who had apparently flown all the way from Ohio just to see the performance. Puck realised that he probably should give his own mother a call soon…

Meanwhile, after they took their bows Jesse, without seemingly even thinking about it, leant down and kissed Rachel on her talented lips. She looked surprised but ecstatic. The audience squealed and even Puck smiled.

That pretty much confirmed things. Rachel and Jesse would be announcing their engagement any day now… and Puck would be by himself. All he had wanted was to find Beth, and he was glad that he had helped his two best friends find love in the process. But Puck only knew one kind of love. And that was for his daughter. He had loved before. He had loved Quinn and he had loved Lauren. But he hadn't loved anyone since then.

A he was reflecting on these thoughts he saw a young woman pass around the corner. She looked up and flashed Puck a knowing sort of smile. She was very beautiful, with long black hair and big Angelina Jolie lips. Her eyes were a vivid blue. He returned her smile and the lady walked up to him

"Excuse me?" Her voice was low and almost sultry "Do you know where I might find the nearest bus stop?" Puck gave her directions and she thanked him and turned to leave

"You can't go" He blurted out. The woman raised her eyebrows

"Excuse ne?"

"Its late. Its New York – you'll get raped" He said smoothly

The woman smiled "I'll be fine"

"At least let me walk you" Puck offered

"Okay, I'd like that" The woman smiled "I'm Vivien, by the way" Her name suited her perfectly

"Noah" He grinned

As they walked she asked him

"And what was a man like you doing down in Broadway?"

"My friends just finished a performance" He told her "I was waiting for them"

Vivien stopped "I'm sorry" She cried "Did you want to go back?"

Puck laughed "Nah, its fine" He sent a quick text to Jesse to let them know not to wait for him "all sorted" Vivien smiled and they kept walking

"So what do you do? Like for a job?" Vivien asked him

"I'm a teacher. I teach up at the local high school… music" He told her. She smiled appreciatively

"Do you like it there?" She asked

"Yup. Its great. Pays well, its easy going. And I really like the kids there" Puck told her truthfully "What do you do?"

"I'm a model" Puck's mouth dropped open "I'm working with Prada right now. We're doing a fashion show in Milan next month"

"You're a model?" He croaked. Vivien nodded "I know this is really soon… but will you have coffee with me tomorrow?" Vivien flashed him a beautiful smile

"I'd love too" Puck grinned

"Starbucks, three o'clock" They had reached the bus stop

"Sure" Vivien agreed

And the bus arrived and Puck waited until it drove away before heading off back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was really short, so I apologise. Actually, they all really are... when I wrote this I had no intention of publishing it, but I thought... meh. So I did XD I know it isn't great, but I love Quick so... *shrug***

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, you guys are awesome. Keep your fingers crossed! Quick is _so _endgame :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Vivien :)**

Puck had been about right with his guestimate. About a month after they had gotten together Rachel and Jesse announced their engagement. Puck knew there was no reason to wait. They loved each other and would never want anyone else.

The wedding was planned for nine months away. Puck thought that might be a little crazy and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with "Bridezilla Rachel". But Jesse, Puck knew, would be just as bad.

They were getting married at the Plaza Hotel and had asked all of their old friends from college and high school to come and sing at the reception. Puck was too asked, and he was singing their First Dance, Hello, by Lionel Richie. He was also performing at the reception but he hadn't picked out the song yet.

Other people performing would be Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Finn (much to Jesse's displeasure), Andrea (much to Rachel's displeasure), Sam, Tina and various members of their respective college show choirs.

The guest list came to about 350. Quinn Fabray was not on it.

"We didn't want to make it awkward" Rachel had said

Shelby Corcoran was.

"I'm sorry, Puck. But she was my teacher for a long time, I can't not invite her" Jesse had said, and Puck understood. That day wasn't about him – for the past years it had been all about Puck and now it was about them.

* * *

The months passed and it was all wedding planning. Rachel ended up permanently getting the Spring Awakening role and Puck got a promotion to the Music Administrator at the school he was teaching at. Life was passing pretty smoothly.

When the wedding date arrived, Puck suited up and combed his hair and fulfilled his best man duties, such as cleaning up the hotel room they had trashed for Jesse's bachelor party and calming Jesse's nerves. Well, Jesse insisted he didn't get nervous but Puck knew he secretly did. When things involved Rachel anyway…

When they arrived at the hotel Puck found that it was decorated beautifully. He was impressed. It was Winter Wonderland themed and Puck realised that he matched the decorations with his white suit and crisp thin blue tie. All of the groomsmen wore the same thing, but Jesse wore a black suit and had a thicker tie.

Puck had intended to invite Vivien as his plus one (the pair had been dating for a while) but she was in some runway show in Japan or something.

Finally the ceremony began when Rachel arrived. She looked amazing in a frothy white gown. Her hair was in some massive up do with white roses threaded through it. As Puck stared out at the many guests as Rachel walked down the aisle his eyes widened as they came into contact with the little girl sitting next to Shelby Corcoran.

She had brought Beth with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Shit. Beth was here. And Puck was freaking out.

She looked like Quinn. So much like Quinn. When she was a baby she had looked a lot like Puck, with her features but they had softened and morphed slightly. She had Quinn's giant crazy eyes and her ski jump nose. Her mouth was more Puck's and her hair was dark. But Puck could still see more Quinn in there for his liking. She was about eleven or so. She was wearing a buttercup yellow dress with golden jiffies.

The kind that Quinn used to wear.

Puck couldn't stop staring at her for the whole ceremony, but luckily she was too fixated on the wedding to notice. Shelby didn't seem to notice either (thank God!).

After the ceremony Puck followed all the other Bridal party into the reception hall where they were seated at a table with Rachel and Jesse. A cute girl with red hair and liquidy amber eyes, who was one of Rachel's bridesmaids, kept trying to grab Puck's attention. But he was too deep in thought to bother listening.

However when Kurt (whom Rachel had graciously given the position of MC to) made his first speech. He congratulated the couple, thanked a couple of people and finally sat down. Puck knew he had to make his speech soon.

Dinner went by slowly. After the first course Puck had to make his speech. He had rehearsed it quite a bit and tried to put as much emotion into it as he could, even though he was so distracted. He told their story, thanked them for always being there, etc. It was the perfect speech.

After the third course, dinner was finished and it was time for the first dance. Puck sang Hello and Rachel and Jesse waltzed beautifully.

Afterwards Puck had to dance with Rachel and a couple of the bridesmaids. He also got to dance with Mercedes who noted how changed he was and Santana and Tina who noticed the same thing. But they had all changed.

After watching some beautiful renditions of wedding classics by various old friends of Rachel and Jesse it was Puck's turn to sing. He was going to sing some random wedding song or other but when he reached the stage and looked out to the audience, he noticed Beth's eyes on his. And he knew this was his only chance.

So he took the guitar from one of the band members and began to sing with only himself playing.

_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing_

_But we just can't find a sound_

_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you_

_Beth I hear you calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?_

Throughout the whole song his eyes were locked with Beth's. He didn't notice the guests confused looks, the old Glee club's looks of recognition, Rachel's tears, Jesse's sympathetic stares, or Shelby's glares. None of them mattered at that moment. It was like it was just him and Beth in the room. No one else existed. It was only Puck, singing to his daughter.

By the end of the song Beth looked confused. Here was a man who looked quite a bit like her singing a song to her. He knew her name but she had never even seen him before. Or so she thought…

And afterwards Puck knew he needed to talk to her. After the performance he hugged both Rachel and Jesse and looked up to see Beth going to the bathroom. Jesse followed his glance and said

"Go. I'll keep Shelby distracted" Puck smiled gratefully and ran after her

"Beth!" He called down the hall. Beth stopped and turned

"How do you know my name?" She asked sounding confused and almost frightened

"Because… Beth do you know who your dad is?" Beth shook slightly

"No" She whispered

"I'm your daddy" He said choking a little on the last word

"But… but, but…" Beth was now full on trembling, she began to gasp and small tears rolled down her pretty cheeks "You can't be"

"But I am" Puck pleaded

"But…" Was all Beth could say. Puck couldn't blame her. She was eleven. She was being told by some random stranger that he was her father and she was scared and confused.

"Who do you think your dad is?" Puck asked her gently "Did Shelby ever tell you?"

"No" Beth cried "I asked her… but she said I didn't have a dad. I thought he… you… were dead"

"I'm not" Puck insisted "I've wanted to meet you for so long" Puck went in for a hug but Beth stepped back. It was too soon

"I don't know… I just don't know" She cried

"Its okay" Puck sighed. He pulled out his card and gave it to the little girl "Beth, I am your dad. I've wanted to get to know you for ten years and when you're ready… I will tell you everything"

Beth cradled the card "You have a funny name" She sniffled

"I guess I do" Puck chuckled "So do you. Did you know I named you?" Beth looked slightly alarmed and Puck realised that he couldn't say anymore "Please, Beth. Call me when your ready"

He went back to the reception room and told Rachel that he was sorry but he couldn't stay. And he went home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Woah. When was the last time I updated this? LOL sorry guys :P I'll put another one up tomorrow I PROMISE XD **

**Thanks to everybody who has read this so far, and especially those who actually took the time out to review. Even those that just say "great fic" or "cute". Those are my faves ;) Legit. Haha, no I love all of my reviewers and readers, especially since I'm so slack with the updating etc. so if you guys are still reading this...**

***standing ovation***

**Happy Reading xx Poppy :):)**

* * *

The next couple of weeks Puck was extremely lonely. He knew Beth wasn't calling any time soon, Rachel and Jesse were on their honeymoon and it was Vivien and Puck's four month anniversary and she was in Hawaii for a photoshoot.

Puck was chilling at nine at night, watching some lame news program or something when he heard a knock on the door. It was Vivien.

"V? What are you doing here?" Puck swept her up into a tight embrace. He hadn't seen her in two weeks

"I couldn't leave you for our anniversary" She laughed. Puck grinned

"Well what did you want to do?" He asked her

"Actually… there is this Prada afterparty that I can get us VIP access into…" She said slyly. Puck smiled dotefully but on the inside his stomach dropped. He loved parties, he did. But this night was supposed to be special and just between them. But he knew she was trying to make it nice so instead of telling her no he said

"Sounds great" Vivien clapped her hands

"Good, I've got your tux in the car" And she grabbed his hand and led him out to the slek black porshe that was Vivien's car.

Vivien pulled out a sleek black box with the neatly folded Marc Jacobs suit inside.

"Go change" She ordered before slipping inside the car to change into her own outfit

Puck followed orders and went back inside, and cautiously opened the box. Inside was the most expensive looking suit he had ever seen in his life. He was scared to put it on.

But Vivien was an impatient person, and he didn't want to keep her waiting, so as fast as he could he slipped into the black and white get up, combed his hair and ran back outside.

Vivien was leaning against the hood of the car, looking as beautiful as ever in a slinky black satin dress. Her long flowing black hair was in some exotic looking up do. Puck eyed her appreciatively and Vivien twirled around for him.

"Its Prada. Considering it's a Prada event I thought it was appropriate" Puck smirked in reply. He held open the door for her and they both hopped in. Puck was driving.

When they arrived at the event it was ten thirty and the party was only just getting started. Before they even exited the car Vivien styled his hair using some gel she had conveniently lying around.

Then when they hopped out of the car Vivien grabbed his arm and they smiled for the paparazzi. Puck felt like Jesse St James.

They walked the red carpet quickly and Vivien was stopped a few times for questions from reporters and even more times for photographs. Puck realised he was only her "man bag" to these people. But it didn't matter. As long as she loved him.

When they finally arrived to the actual party all Vivien did was drag him around so she could talk to various people. Only one person actually asked who Puck was and before he could answer Vivien interrupted with

"This is my boyfriend, Noah. He's a screenplay writer" Puck's jaw dropped at the lie but he held his tongue

After the people moved on Puck tugged on her arm and hissed

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Vivien asked innocently

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Puck demanded

"No of course not!" Vivien exclaimed "If I was embarrassed by you sweetie, I wouldn't have brought you" Puck let go of her arm

"I need a drink" But before he could get away Vivien grabbed his arm and said cordially to a man walking passed

"Cedric! So good to see you" The said man turned and smiled pleasantly at Vivien and even smiled at Puck

"Vivien" The man began in a charming british accent "how lovely to see you! You look ravishing – you are simply the second most beautiful girl in the room tonight" Vivien scoffed

"And who is the first?" She asked

The man turned so she could get a better view of his date

"This" He leant in closer to the girl on his arm "is my lovely fiancée, Quinn"


	13. Chapter 13

Puck nearly swore. What the hell was Quinn Fabray doing here? With that guy? What was Vivien doing still talking to him? Why was she so upset that she wasn't the prettiest girl in the room? Since when had Vivien cared so much? She had changed… and Puck wasn't so sure he liked the new Vivien. Puck almost fled then and there until Cedric asked in that stupid accent

"And who is this fine fellow?"

"This is my boyfriend, Noah" Quinn's eyes were wide as she examined Puck. They had not seen each other face to face for ten years… "He's a screen play writer" Vivien drabbled on, but Puck wasn't listening to her.

The Prada afterparty was black and white themed but Quinn seemed to be the only girl in white. She looked stunning. Like an angel. Puck could have sworn she was glowing.

"Excuse me I need a drink" Puck said suddenly. He couldn't stay any longer. He went off in search of one when he heard clicking heels behind him. He turned at the sound to find himself face to face with Quinn

"Noah? Puck? Who are you? Screen play writer? Really? I thought you went to NYU to study music? And what are you doing here – with Vivien Heathens of all people! This is a VIP Prada party. Noah Puckerman can not be here" Quinn blurted out in a furious voice

"Quinn" Puck breathed. They were in a secluded corner in the party. Puck was quite lost. It was a good thing too because Quinn reached up and planted a kiss on his lips

And Puck's world stopped for a minute. And then he realised what a fool he was.

He had never stopped loving Quinn Fabray.

He kissed her back but all of a sudden she pulled away and gasped

"ohmygosh! I am so sorry, I can't do this… I don't know why I did"

Puck grabbed her arm but she pulled away and ran back into the party leaving Puck stranded. He shook his head and glanced through the crowd looking for her to no avail. He was wandering around through the throngs of people aimlessly when he heard Vivien's voice

"Noah! Where did you get to?" She asked flashing him a smile

"We need to talk" Puck said seriously

"Talk later – drink now" She said pushing a drink into his hand before sculling her own and pulling him over to some photgraphers. Puck was blinded by some flashing lights as all the photographers fought to get a good shot of Vivien who lapped up the attention, posing and giving the photographers dazzling smiles. Puck was sure that his face was screwed up and he probably looked pissed off.

Because he was. Pissed off with himself, for so many reasons…

Finally after he managed to get Vivien away from the cameras he whispered to her

"Can we leave?" She looked as if he had suggested they go bungy jumping

"Are you kidding – the party just started!" She let out a drunk giggle

"V, we need to talk" She burped and then let out a few more giggles

"No – lets dance" she cried wrapping her bony arms around Puck. Puck shook her off "What is your problem?" Vivien snapped

"I'm leaving" He told her firmly

"You can't leave!" She snapped "We still have to pose for more photos!"

"I'm not your man bag!" Puck said angrily "I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. Your equal. But you're too embarrassed to even admit that you're dating a teacher. Maybe I don't mean that much to you after all" Vivien's face fell

"Noah… its not like that" She whispered

"Your drunk" He said quietly "And I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow. If you're not drunk again" And without any further words Puck left


	14. Chapter 14

Puck slammed the apartment door behind him when he got home. He slumped against the door. How had his life become such a mess?

Hell, it had been worse.

_Dear Diary…_

_Yeah, I know. I've never actually called you a diary before. Totally unbadass. Whatever. I have worse problems. _

_I don't get it Diary. Why him? Why Finn? He's a stupid ass who can't even get a freaking job to support his child without the help of loudmouth Berry. I can't believe I ever dated her…_

_Can't she see that he doesn't love her? He's so in love with Berry, its obvious. _

_Why am I not good enough? I'd give her everything! I'd give her a family… but she doesn't care about that. _

_Why does she have to be so fucking ambitious? Finn's her fairytale. A piece of her past she wants to cling on to, in the midst of all this change. She thinks that if she keeps her white knight then the rest of her sick fantasy will follow on when all this pregnancy drama is over. _

_But can't she see that Finn is anything but a White Night? He's an idiot. He doesn't even love her. He would dump her in a second if he knew the truth. _

_I'm considering telling him myself…_

He looked up from his old diary when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to Quinn Fabray.

"I love you" She said quickly, her voice shaking. Puck's eyes widened. She hadn't changed out of her party clothes, but her hair was a mess and her makeup was running down her face. She had never looked more beautiful. She held her left hand up to Puck's eyes "I left Cedric. I love you Puck and I can't marry him when I know my heart has been with you for ten-" He cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back he whispered

"I love you too"

111

When Puck woke the next morning he found Quinn sitting up in his bed, looking completely angelic whilst reading through one of his old diaries. She had a sweet smile on her face as she read. Puck put his hands on her shoulders making her jump. She let out a silvery laugh

"You scared me" She giggled

"I know" He grinned. Both of them hadn't stopped smiling since the night before "I love you"

"I know"

He read over her shoulder and for the thousandth time groaned at how stupid his entires sounded.

"Why do you keep these?" Quinn asked quietly. Puck frowned. He wasn't ready to talk about Beth yet. Not whilst things were so perfect.

"Do you want breakfast?"


	15. Chapter 15

Three months of bliss passed. Puck had never been happier in his life than when he was with Quinn. Jesse and Rachel had gone on some international tour and sent him postcards every week.

He hadn't spoken to Vivien since the party.

But he didn't care. He didn't want to speak to her. He didn't care about anything in these months except sweet, beautiful Quinn.

His students suffered. He made them all sing love songs for their assignments. He felt like his life was perfect.

But the peace was sadly interrupted when one day a rain drenched Quinn came screaming into the apartment. Puck had dinner on the stove and casually grading papers (giving most of his students A's) in the dining room.

"WHY THE HELL IS BETH HERE?" she shrieked. Puck looked up startled.

"What are you talking about, dear?" he asked getting up and grabbing her shoulders

"Beth – beth is here!" She cried "Luckily I sent her away. She said she was door knocking for school or something…" Puck pushed passed Quinn "Where are you going?" Quinn squealed

"To find my daughter" Puck said not stopping

"You can't!" Quinn protested "you signed the contract"

"Screw the fucking contract!" Puck yelled "I've been waiting for this moment for so long" Quinn grabbed his arm but he pushed her off "I'm not letting you take it away from me!"

"She doesn't want to meet you!" Quinn insisted "She already has her mother!"

"That isn't fair! You get to see Beth all you want but you've been keeping me away. You can be her parent but I can't? What the fuck Quinn?"

"Don't swear at me!" She cried "And I'm not trying to be her parent. She thinks I'm her auntie" That made Puck stop for a second. Quinn raced to Puck and grabbed his arm again

"Let go" Puck whispered. There was so much venom in those two words that Quinn's frail arms dropped to her sides quickly

Puck pushed through the door and ran down the stairs before halting on the street. He could see a flicker of a yellow coat drifting down the street. He bounded after it, pushing passed all the people in the streets.

"Beth!" Puck called "BETH!" Finally the small girl turned around. It had been a year since he had last seen her and she had grown up so much in that small time.

"Dad?" She whispered. Puck ran to her and swept her up in an embrace. This time she didn't pull back but pulled her small arms around Puck's neck. Puck felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Beth" Puck breathed

"I came to see you" She said pressing her face into his shirt

"I know" Puck beamed "come on – do you like ice cream?" She nodded and he put her down, but grabbed her hand and led her down the street to the local ice cream parlour. They didn't talk as they walked but the contact of their hands, Puck's large and rough one, and Beth's small and soft one, was enough.

When they reached the parlour Puck let Beth order what she wanted and ordered the same for himself. As they ate Puck asked Beth to tell him everything about herself, all about the school she went to, her friends, her home life. He listened intently to every word.

When they had finished their ice cream Puck said

"Beth… if you aren't ready for the story that's fine…"

"No. I want to know. That's why I came" She insisted. Puck nodded.

"Do you like to read?" he asked. She nodded "In that case, I have a present for you" She beamed

222

When they reached Puck's apartment the sky was dark. Puck frowned

"Will you get into trouble for being out late?" he asked Beth

"No, I told her that I was going over a friends house for dinner, but instead I caught the bus here"

"That isn't safe" Puck stressed

"I know. It was kind of scary. Next time can you give me a lift?" She asked brightly. Puck couldn't help but grin

_Next time…_

When they unlocked the door Puck nearly swore. He had forgotten about the preceding events and as he recalled his intense fight with Quinn he felt a giant pang in his chest. He led Beth to the living room where he put some cartoons on for her and told her that he'd get them some dinner.

Shit. He had forgotten about the pasta.

But Quinn hadn't. She had turned it off and it was all sticking to the bottom of the pan. Puck sighed as he tipped the contents down the drain. He grabbed his mobile and found that he had no missed calls. He sighed sadly before calling the Pizza Place and ordered some pizza for him and Beth.

He then went to the bedroom to retrieve the diaries. He looked around the room and found that it was strangely clean – and empty.

Quinn had taken back all of her things.

He fought back tears for Beth's sake and went over to the bookshelf where the diaries were lined up. As he took them off the shelf he frowned. He recounted. Ninteeen. He had twenty diaries…

"_Do you ever read these?" Quinn asked as Puck flopped down on the bed in front of her and began massaging her feet. She was propped up against the headboard reading the eighteenth diary. It was a week before they had had the fight. _

"_Sometimes. When things get tough… I like to read them to remind myself that I've been through worse and came out better for it" Puck mused lying down on the bed and gazing at her upside down_

"_I'm sorry" She whispered. Puck rolled around on the bed, looking to Quinn like a large child. _

"_What for" He asked flashing her a cheesy smile_

"_Not choosing you first" She pulled him upright and kissed him_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ohmystars guys! This is the last chapter! XD I think this is my favourite chapter of the whole story, and I hope you guys like it just as much as I do. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/story alerted etc. you guys are amazing XD **

**Happy Reading :):):):)**

* * *

_**Five Years Later…**_

"Dad!" Beth's frustrated squeal came from her bedroom. Noah, who was flopped down on the couch casually strumming his guitar rolled his eyes as his daughter called for him "Jack's here!"

"Come on, Puck," Jesse smirked from behind the steaming mug of coffee he held to his talented mouth. "We don't want to keep the poor boy waiting in the snow do we?" Puck sniggered as Beth whined:

"Uncle Jesse!"

Both of the men stopped laughing as the fierce figure of Jesse's wife in her fluffy pink dressing gown appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Answer. The. Door." She snapped, her large brown eyes narrowing at her husband and best friend.

"Okay, okay..." Puck tossed his guitar to the side and leapt up to get the door while Rachel marched back upstairs. He opened the door to a handsome boy of seventeen years. He was incredibly tall and towered over Puck, and his skinny tanned hands clutched yellow flowers. Puck attempted to stare the boy down but he just grinned back his green eyes shining with anticipation.

"Good evening sir," the boy said politely. Puck extended his hand to the boy who shook it happily

"I take it you're Jack?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I am."

"I don't think Beth's ready yet," Puck said eyeing the boy as if trying to find fault with him. No such luck. "Come in" Puck led him through to the living room where a surprised Jesse nearly choked on his coffee. Jesse laid down the paper he was reading and Puck smirked as he saw the headline:

_**Broadway Legends Jesse and Rachel St James performing at local High School Homecoming Dance tonight…**_

"Rach," Jesse called. "We're going to be late!"

"We're nearly ready!" Rachel called back. Jesse sighed and checked his watch again muttering something about her taking more time to get ready than he did.

A few minutes later Puck heard movement from the stairs and turned to see Rachel climbing down the stairs. She had changed out of the dressing gown into a gorgeous silk gold Armani dress. She hadn't aged a day and even Puck had to admit she looked hot. Jesse grinned at his beautiful wife and took her arm. Puck glanced to gouge Jack's reaction, but he only had eyes for the younger girl who was waltzing down the staircase.

Beth looked amazing in a pretty peach Marc Jacobs dress with black velvet trimming. Her black pumps made her look a lot taller than she was and her blonde hair was put into an up do with curls that framed her face beautifully. Puck fought back tears as he watched Jack stride forward to present her with her favourite yellow roses. She smiled and blushed and Puck felt a pang in his chest as he watched the display.

"You look beautiful," He heard Jack whisper. She blushed harder.

"Beth," Puck cleared his throat. "I expect you home by twelve, or Shelby will kill me." Beth beamed at her dad and pulled him into a giant hug.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear. "Thanks dad," she said, louder.

"Have fun, sweetheart," Puck said tucking a stray curl behind her ear. He turned on Jack. "Harm her and you die. I was in a fight club…" Beth closed her eyes in embarassment and Jesse smirked from the corner. Rachel sent Puck a scowl and patted Jack's arm reassuringly.

"Alright – now get out of here!" Puck grinned as he ushered them out of the house, closing the door behind them. He sighed to himself when they were gone.

* * *

Half an hour later he was sitting in front of the TV eating a bowl of Beth's favourite ice cream which she insisted they kept unlimited stock of, when he heard a knock on the door. Worried, and thinking it was Beth coming home after Jack tried to make a move on her, Puck ran for the door opening it without hesitation demanding:

"Are you alri-" he stopped when he saw that it was not in fact Beth... but Quinn.

"Quinn..." Puck stared at the ground, unable to face her intense hazel stare.

"Noah," Quinn sounded breathless. "I'm just returning this…" Puck looked up to see her sticking out the twentieth diary.

"Why did you keep it?" He asked her, trying to control his voice from betraying too much emotion.

"I wasn't finished it and I… I wanted to finish it but when I did I couldn't bear to bring it back..." she stammered.

"Where have you been for the past five years Quinn?" Puck asked sounding frustrated. "Do you know how much you've missed? I talked with Shelby. We split up the contract. Now I'm sharing custody with her. Beth knows everything. She knows you're her mom. But you haven't talked to her for five years. We talk about you sometimes… she misses you." Quinn looked like she might cry.

"Can I see her?"

Puck smirked. "No. She's at her homecoming dance. She'll probably be crowned homecoming queen too," he said proudly. "She's one of the most popular girls in school. But not anything like you – personality wise. More like Rachel. Those two are so close – like sisters. Hell, they are sisters. She's the captain of the glee club, which is coached by Shelby. They won their Regional this year and are going on to Nationals." Puck's voice rose as he continued his speal. "But I don't know why I'm telling you this. If you cared you would have come back..."

Now Quinn was crying. "I did come back" she protested.

"A bit late," Puck said angrily. "Five years too late."

"Don't say too late…" she whispered.

"You left me Quinn, and more importantly you left Beth – our daughter. Give me one reason why I should say it isn't too late," Puck demanded.

"I want to see Beth-"

"Not enough," Puck shook his head.

"I want to be a part of her life-"

"Not enough" Puck repeated, this time going to close the door.

"No! I want you-"

"Not enough!" Puck yelled.

"I love you!" Quinn screamed.

"Not enough!" Quinn froze.

"I don't know what you want…" she said quietly.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what you want… our whole lives have always been about what you wanted. This is why we've ended like this. Because all this time you've wanted a fairy tale… and I've wanted a family." Quinn stared at the ground, understanding "Do you want a family with us, or not? Say no and leave, and don't ever come back. Say yes… and marry me."

Quinn looked back up, her hazel green eyes filled with tears.

"Yes."


End file.
